


A Tale of New Caprica

by Marzipanilla (Marzi)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, New Caprica AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzipanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the fleet settles on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of New Caprica

The cafe didn't feel much warmer than the world outside, but the rain soaked into her clothes was likely hindering her ability to feel the heat. Laura gripped the strap of the bag across her shoulder, feeling water bead out of the material and run across her fingers.  
  
Moving up to the girl behind the counter, she checked the board above her for which coupons were being accepted that day. The owners took ones for anything, from booze to soap, but what they had always changed what they were willing to take. It wasn't ideal, but neither was their city's shoddy economy.  
  
“I've got your regular miss Roslin.” The teenager beamed, handing over a cup of tea in a chipped mug, having anticipated her arrival.  
  
She had been a former student in the first year of settlement on New Caprica, but like most teenagers, had left the schoolhouse in order to work. She had been one of the lucky few able to be employed by her own family. The school system still only supported children up to the ages of twelve, though some stuck around until they were fourteen. People still craved clean water and electricity before high schools, and Laura knew it would be a long time before colleges graced their new home.  
  
“Thank you.” She handed over coupons which had been crushed by the groceries in her book bag.  
  
Taking the mug, fingers grateful for the warmth, she quickly found a table by herself in the corner of the small room. Regretfully setting down the mug, she took off her bag, nudging it under the table with her foot, before peeling off her coat. Once her body was free of the rain heavy material, she felt lighter, and sat with a sigh. Rummaging in the bag at her feet, she looked across at the other patrons.  
  
There was a pair of young boys with empty boxes at their feet, likely just finished with deliveries. A couple, silently staring out the window at the rainfall outside, and a former Colonial officer, who Laura knew.  
  
Dee was chatting with a woman across from her who the teacher only had a vague recollection of. She ignored the adults in favor of the child, still held in his mother's arms. Lee and Dee's son was mocha skinned, chubby, and perpetually round eyed with fear. Laura waved and the child buried his face in his mother's neck. Dee shifted him to her other shoulder, not breaking her conversation. The commander of the _Pegasus_ hadn't graced the planet's surface since his wife came down with their child. Rumor was that the Beast was the only thing that could support the younger Adama's weight.  
  
Laura looked back to her table, staring down at where her fingers had re-secured themselves around the warm mug. Normally she enjoyed sitting in the cafe and taking much of her free afternoons people watching, but she had guests tonight, and would need to get home in order to start cooking. Smiling softly down at her reflection in the liquid, she drank it down quickly, body warming and tongue getting a little scalded. She stood slowly, not eager to put her coat back on.  
  
The girl came and cleared away her mug as she finally settled into her things, and Laura gave her a quick smile before steeling herself to head back outside. No one paid her any mind as she left, only hunching their shoulders when a burst of cold air came into the warm room.  
  
The wooden raised sidewalks alongside the strip of shops were smeared with mud, and just as dangerous as the churned ground they covered. The road was paved with stones, but carts, and the few trucks that existed dominated it, making only nimble footed pedestrians and harried cyclists the ones to brave it. Pulling her coat tighter around her body, Laura began her slow trudge back to her apartment building through the drizzle.  
  
Three five story complexes had gone up initially, and residency had been determined by district from the tent city. There had been riots over that, like with many decisions Baltar made. They had been quelled easily enough, as the people were more determined to be indoors rather than linger in the dirt and sand. Some groups had even refused occupancy, allowing room on the lists for others. Several hundred Gemenese had gone up into the mountains, and were doing quite well off the game from the river and lakes there. There were also small townships belonging to Taurons and Sagittarons, just outside the lines of the industrialized portions of the city. Their log cabins lacked basic amenities, but they were considerably roomier than the government issued housing.  
  
Reaching her building, Laura began her assault on the door with her key. The lock had been jimmied and attacked so many times, the keys were practically useless. She'd seen other tenants have more success getting inside with hairpins, but Laura had found that a certain amount of applied force in the lock, and sometimes the application of her foot, got her through just fine.  
  
The lobby was streaked with muddy footprints, and she could see several smears where people had slid. Gingerly, she headed for the stairs. Her apartment was on the third floor, and as had become common, she was out of breath by the time she reached it. The newest building had an elevator, and supposedly electricity that stayed on all night. Laura had a shower that gave her hot water at least once a week and a private toilet, so she could have cared less.  
  
The lock on her door was considerably easier to manage than the building's, as everyone knew it took less effort to kick down the doors inside than to pick them open. She had little to steal anyway, except books, and those were worthless. A printer had opened up, and they used to offer rewards for anyone who brought them something to reprint, but they became backlogged so quickly with government jobs that they started sending people away. Laura's books were for the school, and most people on her floor respected that enough to chase away anyone attempting to get into her home while she was gone. Keeping an eye out for thieves, and chasing them off when able, was a courtesy you learned to quickly extend to your neighbor if you wanted to keep your mattress and blankets.  
  
Her apartment was one of the smallest. An open living area with a kitchen area jammed into a corner, and a bedroom with an attached bathroom, containing her prized shower stall and toilet.  
  
She hung her coat to dry in the shower, taking down the undergarments she had washed that morning. She left her bag at the foot of her bed, taking out the groceries and moving them to the kitchen. The apartment was cold, as the only heat provided would come from the stove. Before she would begin to make her home more than freezing, she took her wireless from its place in her cupboard.  
  
When she had moved, the canvas tent, camper stove and cot had been returned to the government, her own meager belongings bundled and brought over. She had traded off her rugs, keeping just one. Two of them, plus her folding table, and a particularly racy novel, had been given over for the wireless. It was a coveted item, and the only reason she hadn't lost it was because the entire floor felt like it belonged to all of them. On more sociable occasions she would bring it out into the hall and play music; or whenever their was a government broadcast her door would be open and they would huddle into her apartment. During a particular bad strain of stormy weather, she had used up her wood rations on her stove and brought the radio to a neighbor's as a thank you for them letting her curl up in front of the fire with them.  
  
There would be no music tonight though, and she set the station for the news. Laura needed to have as much up to date information as she could, as her guests were likely to be more informed. The three voices of the Colonial Gang filtered into her home, cracked every so often by a burst of static. Reception was poor with the growing storm outside.  
  
“-ar still hasn't announced his vice-president candidate.”  
  
“Zarek is still-”  
  
“If Zarek were in the running he would have announced by now, whatever he hoped to achieve under the Baltar administration obviously didn't happen.”  
  
“You think Tom Zarek will just slip quietly into the night?”  
  
Laura smirked, setting about chopping the slightly wilted looking greens she had purchased less than an hour ago. Slipping quietly around the night was something Tom did rather well. It would be unwise to discount him.  
  
“I don't think the people can assume Baltar won't receive a second term. He's done marvelously with the conditions he's had.”  
  
“Done well? If you want to talk about doing well in poor circumstances, Laura Roslin-”  
  
“Laura Roslin? Gods, if she still had the presidency, where would we be? Out in space, on cramped ships-”  
  
“We wouldn't be half drowned like rats in a barrel-”  
  
She tuned out their bickering, displeased that she was a topic of interest. She had been out of the public spotlight so long, it did not feel good to be dragged back into the thick of things during the current political stirrings. Especially alongside mention of the flood which had caused disaster last year.  
  
“-if you really think she cared for the people, let me ask you this, where is she? Advocating? No, she's slipped off the edge of the map because she knows-”  
  
“She knows that having access to the young-”  
  
“Access to the young? What is she, brainwashing the children?”  
  
Wasn't that a thought.  
  
As she set water to boil, they managed to move on from her as a topic of discussion. Their points on whether or not the government coupons were helping or hindering the growth of a stable money system were interrupted by a coughing spell, and by the time her lungs had stilled and she was able to raise her head, they had moved onto the Gemenese lobbying their new bill against prostitution.  
  
Baltar would quash that into the New Caprican mud quickly, she was sure.  
  
A knock at her door baffled her for a moment, before she realized who it must be and shook her head with a smile. Keeping one eye on the stove as she moved for the door, it had set things on fire in the past, Laura greeted her early guests with a smile.  
  
“Laur-uh, Laur-uh!” The little girl bounced up and down on her toes, pulling free from her mother's grasp and reaching up for the teacher.  
  
“Hello to you too, Isis.” Laura picked up her without a second thought, settling her over her hip.  
  
“She insisted on walking all the way down.” Maya lived two stories up. “But the moment she's here..”  
  
The child buried her face in Laura's shoulder, peeking at her mother from behind her curls.  
  
“It's alright.” She gave the younger woman a one armed hug, pulling her into the apartment.  
  
“Sorry that we're early, but...” Maya lifted a bag. “I figured, with so many.”  
  
“It's fine, and I could definitely use the help.”  
  
As a single person with a relatively low priority job, her rations weren't great, and she only had so much else to trade for food. Several vendors refused to take coupons, substance for substance they called it, but little on New Caprica was worth as much as food.  
  
Maya set her things down and immediately moved into the kitchen, knowing Laura would be preoccupied by the child in her arms. It had likely been her plan all along to arrive early and distract Laura with Isis. The younger woman didn't like seeing Laura do too much these days, and she found she couldn't bring herself to care about the coddling. Most of the time. Maya changed the wireless from the talk show to the first strands of music she could find.  
  
Laura frowned, lighting tapping Isis on the nose. “Your mother is trying to keep me in the dark.”  
  
“Everyone will fill you in when they get here.” Maya didn't even look up from what she was doing.  
  
“I suppose she's right, what should we do while we wait for them?”  
  
“Dance!”  
  
The child tried to wiggle out of her arms, but Laura held her closer. “Oh no, you wanted up, remember? I've decided I'm not letting you go.”  
  
“Laur-uh!”  
  
Humming, she began an awkward waltz around her living room. Isis giggled at the sound, shaking her head and sending her curls flying around her face. Laura's arms did grow tired though, too soon for her liking, and she set the girl down. Isis proceeded to abandon her idea of dancing for a game of hide and seek behind the rickety chairs and card table that furnished the room.  
  
“Don't run inside, baby.”  
  
“Don't listen to her.” Laura leaned down to whisper, “if you knock into anything, there's not enough room in here for it to fall over.”  
  
Maya's laughter was cut short by a knock at the door.  
  
“That must be Tory.”  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. “Should I have even bothered with going shopping today?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“The thanks I get for playing host.” She settled herself cross legged on the floor, keeping an eye on Isis who was watching the door like a cat about to pounce.  
  
Maya opened it, and Tory quickly stepped through, peeling off a rain soaked scarf. Someone followed her in, and Laura smiled as Isis veered off course from greeting the familiar figure, suspicious of the new person.  
  
“Smells good in here, sure we'll be needing this?” Tom Zarek closed the door behind him with a nudge from his foot, holding a small bag of groceries tight to his chest.  
  
“We bought it with the express purpose of eating it tonight.” Tory quickly liberated the bag from him, as if she expected him to try and hide it under his coat.  
  
“Well, we could eat it later tonight.”  
  
“You won't be eating it until later because dinner isn't ready yet.” Maya waved a spoon at him before going in for a hug.  
  
“Teachers, always outwitting me.” He smirked over her shoulder, staring at Laura.  
  
She waved, not bothering to get up from the floor. Isis trotted over to her, and she pulled the child into her lap.  
  
“And how is New Caprica's finest teacher?”  
  
“Tired.”  
  
Tom grimaced at her response and Laura could see Tory keeping an eye on their exchange. She wondered when the young woman would stop thinking a few hurried fraks in the back of a flooded classroom were a threat to her relationship. She hadn't even been with Tom when he and Laura had indulged in a little scandal. The sooner Tory realized she was one of his new obsessions, the better.  
  
“Isis, do you think you could say hello to Mr. Zarek?”  
  
The child shook her head at her mother's request, hiding her face in Laura's chest.  
  
“Don't worry,” she whispered into her hair. “I won't let the big bad politician get you.”  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, leaning up against the kitchen counter. “Speaking of, when is Tyrol going to get here?”  
  
“I told him he should be here about six.” Tory began emptying her grocery bag, sorting things by Maya's directions.  
  
“They told me six thirty, it's a conspiracy, Isis.”  
  
“Cun-spur-cey.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Are you teaching my daughter espionage?” Maya teased.  
  
She was raised on it, but Laura decided to keep that comment to herself.  
  
“A little deviousness is good for the soul.” Tom leaned over the counter to kiss Tory before settling himself in one the chairs.  
  
“Excess can kill,” Laura retorted.  
  
“I was told it was the same with fun, but I'm still alive.” He rested his ankle on his knee, folding his hands in his lap. “What do you think of the new Gemenese bill?”  
  
She knew it was his way of warming up to a subject, but sometimes Laura wished Tom would just get to the point. His inside knowledge as vice president wasn't very useful if he couldn't find a decent way to share it.  
  
“It won't go anywhere. Too close to Baltar. What do you think?”  
  
And with that question, Laura could have him talking all night. Tom didn't disappoint, and immediately began recounting who had showed support for the bill on the quorum. Her eyes scanned the room as he spoke, heart warming at the sight of her home filled with people. It was technically a business meeting, but she didn't see why she couldn't enjoy the simple fact that she could have people over without question. Tom and Galen would be the ones facing problems if the press got wind of where they were. The media had stopped pestering her over a year ago, though the election could embolden some of them to seek her out again. Laura relished her ability to stay silent and not get questioned or doubted for it. Skipping questions while in office caused scandal and speculation, from a school teacher it was the best way she could tell people to frak off.  
  
“Are you even listening?”  
  
Before she could question his own attention span, there was a knock at her door. Isis jumped from her lap and ran to her mother. Laura shook her head and held out a hand towards Tom.  
  
“Help me up?”  
  
He frowned, but stood and helped without a word.  
  
 _Suspicious bastard_ , she thought fondly.  
  
Tory opened the door, Maya being the one to keep the kitchen running.  
  
“Smells delicious.”  
  
Laura could see Galen's smile through his beard. His wife smiled a little wryly in turn, looking exhausted. Nicky burst through the door between his parents, he and Isis locating each other quickly.  
  
Cally shifted the four month old in her arms. “Don't run.”  
  
“I tried that earlier,” Maya called from the kitchen. “Laura is all for it.”  
  
“What's a childhood without a few scraped knees? Good to see you Chief.” She smiled as the couple made their way inside.  
  
Cally quickly found a seat while Galen and Tom shook hands. A hazy memory filtered through Laura's mind, of a crooked smile and the words 'I want you to have at least a dozen'. With the babe in her arms and the slight rounding of her belly and hips, it seemed like the Tyrols were well on their way of fulfilling that request.  
  
“Here, let met help.” Laura took the child from his mother's arms, and Cally gave her a grateful smile.  
  
“Thanks. My sling broke the other day, and I haven't had a chance to repair it yet.”  
  
Nicky's little brother was bundled up against the stormy weather, making it difficult for him to move his limbs through all the layers. She was grateful for his lack of mobility when she realized he was trying to snatch her hair. He'd pulled some out last time he'd gotten a hold of it.  
  
“I think I have some extra cloth laying around, if you need it.” She set herself in the chair next to Cally.  
  
“No, I've got plenty. Just not the time.”  
  
“Campaigning?”  
  
She grimaced. “If you'd call it that. We're not going out, the people are coming to us.”  
  
“A good sign. I don't hear about people going to speak with Baltar.”  
  
“That's because he won't see any of them.”  
  
“Are you two talking shop without us?” Galen took one of the chairs and set it so that the three of them formed an awkward triangle.  
  
“Just catching up.”  
  
Upon spotting his father, the baby reached out his hands and burbled. Before he could reach out and take him, Nicky and Isis ran through the middle of their group, shrieking. Isis tripped over Laura's foot, crashing to the ground. Nicky stopped to watch her, eyes wide, and she took the opportunity to jump up and tag him. They dashed off, almost running into the card table, still caught up in their game. The baby began wailing due to the interruption and Galen quickly took the screaming bundle from Laura's arms. Cally had squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
“Hey there little man, it's alright.” He bounced him on his knee, trying to calm him down. “Hey there, Billy boy, it's going to be alright.”  
  
The Tyrols had named their second son after Admiral Adama, but hearing his nickname made Laura's heartache, and she turned her eyes away. She caught sight of Tom leaning against the wall, just watching them. He was perfectly alright around children, and she was surprised to see him hanging back. When he caught her staring, he smiled faintly.  
  
She wondered what he would have been like as a father. If he ever would become one. Tory certainly would never want any children. Maybe that was the reason for the distant look in his eye. Strange that just a few years ago she would have rather seen the man dead than ask him if he needed to talk about something.  
  
Tory stepped up to his side, putting a hand on his arm, and his focus immediately went to her.  
  
“Maya says dinner will be in a half and hour, are we going to go over anything before then?”  
  
Little Billy had finally quieted down, and Galen could hear Tory's question. “We have to start sometime, right?”  
  
“You've been having visitors?” Laura prompted.  
  
“Yea. The guys at work were just so used to coming over when we needed to discuss something, I suppose everyone else just caught on.”  
  
“Positive experiences?”  
  
“Mainly. Some people tried to stir up trouble, it seemed like Baltar had sent them, but uh.. they just got told to leave.”  
  
Tom smirked. “What kind of told?”  
  
“There weren't any actual threats.”  
  
“Good.” He finally moved away from the wall, taking the last available chair for himself. “You don't want anything like that coming back around to bite you.”  
  
“Yes, a history of violence can cause problems. Give him something against you in the debates.” Laura crossed her legs, eyes seeking out where Nicky and Isis had settled on the floor. They were playing some sort of game that seemed to involve picking lint out of her rug.  
  
“Tell me again how that isn't a problem with you?” Galen looked over to Tom.  
  
“It is. But since I was Baltar's VP, he risks being hypocritical if he calls too much attention to it.”  
  
“Not that he might not try when he gets desperate. He could try and make you his scapegoat for all the failures.” Her eyes left the children and went to Maya in the kitchen.  
  
“You've said it would be it's own kind of trouble, but I still don't understand why you won't run.” Galen set his son so that his back was against his belly, letting the boy stare out at the people in the room. “I'd be pleased to serve as your vice president.”  
  
Laura turned back to face the group, smiling faintly. “I'm not going to run because I'm going to be dead before the election.”  
  
In the kitchen, Maya froze, and she could see Tory turn her face away from where she stood by the wall. They had been the first learn about the return of her illness. Tom stared steadily back at her, looking equally frustrated and sad, having suspected the reason for her refusal to run. Tyrol and Cally's mouths had practically fallen open with shock, completely unaware of her situation.  
  
“And now that is out of the way, we need to you to commit to this Chief. No more hanging back. Will you announce your candidacy tomorrow?”  
  
Nicky and Isis, having noticed the change in the room, had even gone quiet, leaving silence in the wake of her question. The child in Galen's arms began to fret when he unconsciously shifted him, still far too young to understand something important was happening around him.  
  
Galen's focus suddenly split between the baby and Laura, looking lost. “I.. I.. yes.”  
  
“Lets hope you can give a more confident sound bite to the reporters.” Tom clasped his hands together, staring down between his knees.  
  
“He'll do fine.” Laura smiled.  
  
“What about the beard?”  
  
“He should keep it, shave once he gets into office.”  
  
Galen's eyes darted between them. “I suppose my sense of style is running as well.”  
  
“Every part of you will be.”  
  
The serious tone of her words wiped away the already shaky smile from his face.  
  
“Right.”  
  
Cally took Billy from her husband as the conversation turned to the more menial aspects of his campaign, apparently needing the distraction from all the political talk. Laura really couldn't blame her. She would have preferred to be down on the carpet with Isis and Nicky, indulging in whatever little games they could come up with.  
  
When Maya said dinner was ready, everybody stood to help rearrange the room. The chairs were set to the card table, so that Isis and Nicky could sit with their mothers and be helped with their meals, with Billy designated to Cally's lap. Tory, Laura, Tom and Galen crowded around the kitchen counter, talking over their plates and remaining standing. Despite no longer having a chair, Laura appreciated the move into the kitchen, as it put her closer to the heat producing stove. She would have liked to blame the chill in her bones solely on the storm outside, but knew better. Everyone in the room knew better, now. She wondered how much longer she had before the whole city knew.  
  
Hopefully she would be dead before then.  
  
The morbid thought made the corner of her lips twitch.  
  
Tory gave her a strange look, and Laura realized she had started to smile. She gave the younger woman a wink before she took another bite of food.  
  
“Plans for a housing division might not be what the people want to hear right now.”  
  
“If you'd seen the specs for the buildings most of them are currently in-”  
  
“I have. Most haven't, and I don't think you should show them.”  
  
Laura grimaced at that, knowing that not all fires in the buildings had come from stoves.  
  
The end of dinner was kicked off by Billy knocking his mother's mostly empty plate from the table, prompting Isis and Nicky to use the untouched portions of their meal in an impromptu food fight. After that, it was clean up and scolding time. The two children were sent to apologize to Laura for getting food on her carpet, and she told them the best way to do that was help their mothers clean.  
  
Tory washed up, while Billy was given to Tom while he and Galen continued their discussion. Laura found one of the chairs and sat, closing her eyes gratefully. When she opened them, several people were staring at her. She arched an eyebrow, daring them to comment. Galen produced an awkward stammer before conversation picked up from everyone around her. It was more subdued, though more likely due to full bellies and the late hour.  
  
The words blurred between politics and home life, easily enough done when trying to discuss food costs.  
  
“I think we've worn her out.”  
  
Laura tried not to glower, refusing to open her eyes to see if Tom was talking about her, or Isis.  
  
“I'm resting my eyes.”  
  
Or he had been talking to Tory.  
  
“The storm seems to be letting up, we should head back before it picks up again.”  
  
“Come on Nicky.”  
  
Laura roused herself, knowing she needed to give them all a proper goodbye rather than pretend to sleep through it.  
  
Billy was asleep on Cally's shoulder, and Galen had a hold of Nicky's hand so he wouldn't run off. He looked more awake than Laura thought he ought to. Tory was in the kitchen, straightening the already tidied area. Maya had Isis, who looked half asleep.  
  
“Wakey wakey.”  
  
Laura glowered at Tom, but took the hand he offered when she stood. When she let go she gave him a light smack on the arm before heading to the door with the Tyrols. The slightly overwhelmed look Galen had been wearing earlier was gone, while Cally still looked exhausted.  
  
On impulse, she leaned forward to give him a hug. She could feel him start with surprise, but he quickly put his arms around her in turn.  
  
“Thank you ma'am, for believing I could do this.”  
  
The light in his eyes reminded her of the day he had unveiled the Blackbird. She pulled out of his embrace, smiling. “You're welcome Chief.”  
  
He took a breath, as if to add something, no doubt about her illness, but he simply closed his mouth. Laura appreciated that more than any sentiments he could have given.  
  
“You going to say bye, Nicky?” Cally adjusted the sleeping baby in her arms.  
  
“Bye!” The boy bounced on his toes, standing next to his father.  
  
“Bye,” Isis answered from her mother's arms, rubbing at her eyes and yawning.  
  
After several more choruses of goodbyes from the adults, Laura closed the door as the family made their way down the hall.  
  
“I'll just get my things and be on my way too.”  
  
“You can pick it up tomorrow.” Maya opened her mouth to protest and Laura silenced her with a look. “Both of you are about to fall asleep. Thank you for the meal, now go to bed.” She resisted the urge to point towards the door; she probably would have burst out laughing if she tried.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Maya moved for the door, giving Laura an unimpressed look as she passed.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow in response and both of them ended up smiling. Tory and Tom said their goodbyes, and he even managed to get a wave out of Isis. The child would be clinging to his leg and demanding to be picked up in no time.  
  
“Now, can you say goodbye to Laura?”  
  
Isis shook her head, making Laura smile.  
  
Maya sighed, ever since Isis started talking they had never gotten her to say goodbye to Laura. “Well, goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight.” She hugged her, waving at the child as the walked out the door.  
  
Isis laid her head on her mother's shoulder and looked to fall asleep.  
  
“I'd say tonight went well.”  
  
She hummed, not wanting to engage Tom when he was being so indirect. She saw Tory in the corner of the room, carefully winding her scarf back around her neck, not facing them. Laura crossed her arms tight over her chest, unsure of what was about to happen.  
  
“Will you join us in the morning for the announcement?”  
  
“No. I'd rather not give anyone an excuse to come talk to me.”  
  
He chuckled at that. “Fair enough.”  
  
Silence fell between them and she dug her fingers into her arms, waiting for him to speak. Tom tucked her hair back behind her ear, and Laura felt her lips part. She wasn't sure if she meant to rebuff him, or if it was just from shock. He turned away from her before she could make up her mind.  
  
“Are you ready Tory?”  
  
“Yes.” She moved past them and into the hall, only sparing a wave.  
  
“Well, if all goes well we'll be too busy to see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Good. There's only so much I can take of all of you.”  
  
“Goodnight Laura.”  
  
“Tom. Tory.”  
  
She closed the door behind them, and in the quiet she could make out faint strains of music from the forgotten wireless.  
  
-  
  
Laura rummaged in her bag, finding her small pouch of chamalla and extracting a pinch for her tea. Dropping the compound into the liquid she looked out towards the windows, waiting for the world to keep passing her by. The door opened with a faint creak, and her focus was drawn away from the mud caked streets.  
  
The Admiral, small child held to his chest, closed the cafe door behind him. His hair had gone silver, contrasting against the dark olive complexion of his skin. The light threads of his eyebrows made his eyes stand out, though at the moment contentment seemed to be doing its best to make them shine. He pointed to things on the counter, and the sign with the accepted coupons, blurry with chalk dust, but the child was more interested in the buttons on his uniform. Bill didn't make it up to the counter before he spotted her. Laura smiled, pleased to see him so happy.  
  
He stared back at her, expression pleasantly surprised, before the girl behind the counter drew his focus, asking him what he wanted. Laura hid her smile with her mug as she took a drink, wondering how he would manage the coupons. Several crumpled ones went from his pocket to the counter top, and he managed to sort them with one hand and keep the babe at his side steady.  
  
She knew the Tighs tended to have him over whenever he was planetside. Saul and Ellen somehow kept him sane while driving everyone else crazy, and their reputation hadn't changed much from what it had been in the fleet. Though if he had been trusted to be out and about with his grandson, he was probably staying with Dee for at least the day.  
  
The girl helped him with the purchases and remaining coupons were hastily stuffed back into his pocket before he turned back towards her. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, teeth showing under his mustache. He walked towards her, and Laura pushed her bag out from under the table with her foot to make room.  
  
Bill settled himself in the chair across from her, perching his grandson on his knee. There was a moment of silence, uncertainty, before he turned his focus back to the baby.  
  
“Have you two met before?”  
  
“I've seen him around, but I haven't been introduced.”  
  
“Joseph Zachary Adama, this is Ms. Laura Roslin.”  
  
The child clutched his grandfather's coat with one hand, the other fisted and stuffed in his mouth. When she waved he buried his face against Bill's chest. He laughed softly, running his fingers across the child's hair.  
  
“He's a bit shy.”  
  
“Just a bit.”  
  
“How've you been?”  
  
She hummed. “Oh, you know.”  
  
Bill's eyes darkened. “I don't.” The silence between them became noticeable before he took a deep breath and continued. “Laura, I-”  
  
“It's alright.” She set her mug down. “The fleet needs its admiral.”  
  
“They'll have to make a new one.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I'm finally retiring. Command of the fleet will go to Lee.”  
  
And _Galactica_ would be left in Helo's hands. Bill wouldn't care about the political firestorm having a man married to a cylon in charge of a battlestar would cause. He would just say he was a good man and that would be enough for him. Laura reminded herself that she didn't need to stress about it either, it wouldn't be her problem.  
  
“I'm sure Dee will be happy with Lee's new position.” It would be a reasonable excuse as to why her husband wouldn't be joining her planetside, even better than the burdens of command of the _Pegasus_.  
  
“Yea.” His eyes went back to Joseph, and his expression lightened again.  
  
She wondered if he realized that was likely to be the only grandchild he would have. Kara didn't seem interested in having children, though there had been rumors of an Anders bastard running around somewhere. She found it hard to believe; Sam's tastes outside his marriage bed didn't coincide with anyone who would have a child.  
  
“How's the school doing?”  
  
“Well. We didn't lose anyone this winter.” Either to sickness or the workforce. The four one room schools throughout the city were still remarkably small, but much of the new generation was still crawling. In two or three years time, the younger levels would be flooded. “How are your pilots?”  
  
“Flying in circles.”  
  
Laura wondered when they had reached this point. When their conversations were the menial day to day things, and the personal words never came forward. There was simply too much time between their visits, and any ease in how they once shared little things of themselves was gone. Maybe with him planetside things would change again. For however long she had left, it would be good to get reacquainted with him.  
  
Bill shifted in his seat, brow coming together as if he wanted to ask a question he wasn't sure how to phrase. Before she could ask him what it was, his order arrived. The smell of the coffee wafted across the table to her, and she hummed, fingers tightening around her tea. Joseph's focus was locked on the small plate of food. The savory pastry was oozing vegetable and steam from one corner.  
  
“What do you think, Yusuf, good to eat?”  
  
Laura hid her surprise by taking another drink of tea. She supposed Bill using the Tauron equivalent of the name shouldn't be that peculiar, as it was his heritage. Still, she had never heard him bring up his roots all that much, even when they did talk.  
  
Bill broke off a piece of the pasty, offering it to child. He stared at it, dumbfounded, as if he couldn't believe he was actually being given some. Then he reached out and squashed the pastry and vegetable filling in his hand. He squealed with laughter, looking to his grandpa for approval.  
  
His mustache twitched. “Well, that's one way to do it.”  
  
When he uncurled his fingers and food stayed stuck to them, his face crinkled up in confusion.  
  
Laura chuckled softly. “That's the same look Tyrol's youngest got when he put mash down his front last night.”  
  
“You've seen him? How is he?”  
  
“He and Cally are doing well.”  
  
“I suppose you're the one behind his sudden interest in politics.”  
  
His announcement to run for office had been broadcast to the fleet that morning, as well as the ground. So far, it had been well received. “Not so sudden. He had the idea to try and help by going through the government himself. He just didn't realize what he was getting into.”  
  
Bill picked up the pasty to take a bite, and Joseph watched warily.  
  
“He's the kind of man the people need right now.”  
  
He nodded in response, still chewing.  
  
“He could use your support.”  
  
“I'm retiring.”  
  
“I don't mean politically. You still mean a lot to your crew.”  
  
“They mean a lot to me.” Bill picked up the napkin and began to clean Joseph's hand. His face had slowly been turning red as he clutched and un-clutched his food covered fingers, the sign of an oncoming scream. Once clean, his face slowly turned back to its normal color. “Have you spoken to Kara at all?”  
  
The last time Laura had seen Starbuck, the blonde had been arguing with a vendor over the cost of potatoes. That had been a week ago. “We don't keep in touch.”  
  
He just nodded, as if he expected as much. She thought about asking after Lee, but since the topic of his promotion was already past, felt it was best not to bring him up again.  
  
“How long are you going to be here?”  
  
“A few days. Then the formal ceremony where I get to retire, I'll be back down right after.”  
  
“Have you found a place?”  
  
“Saul and Ellen will be putting me up.”  
  
She nodded and looked down to where her fingers were toying with the handle of her mug. “And how are they?”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Gods, could they really think of nothing to talk about? “How is Baltar taking your retirement?” When she looked up she noticed a piece of pastry stuck in his mustache.  
  
“He seems preoccupied with getting reelected.”  
  
“Did he even see you?”  
  
“Can't say I wanted to see him.”  
  
Laura closed her eyes. Who was running the government if Baltar wasn't? The man might have failed at policy, but he excelled at publicity. Him refusing to appear even in private was unsettling.  
  
“How.. How is Emily?”  
  
“Em-?” She smiled and nearly laughed. This must have been what he wanted to ask her earlier. “She got married.”  
  
Bill froze, fingers stalled mid-brush against the crumbs lodged in his mustache.  
  
Laura felt her smile pull wider at his reaction. She was surprised he had even known about Emily, but his reaction was more amusing to her than wondering who had informed him of her love life.  
  
“Married?”  
  
“Yes. Almost seven months now. She lives out in the Tauron settlement.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
She hummed, pulling herself closer to the table. “Are you smiling Admiral?”  
  
“No.”  
  
He was. They stared across at one another, waiting for the other to blink, but were interrupted when Joseph made a grab for the now empty plate. Bill intervened before the chipped ceramic could make it to the floor, and Laura leaned back into her chair. Her smile slowly faded as he settled his grandson onto his other knee. She shouldn't be doing this with him, not when he didn't know. She wanted to enjoy it as long as she could, though. Didn't want to see concern start to shadow everything he did in relation to her.  
  
Besides, telling him she was dying seemed like the worse way to keep their conversation alive. She finished her tea and undissolved chamalla stuck bitter on her tongue.  
  
Bill had turned to look out the window, pointing something out to Joseph, and she schooled a smile onto her face before he turned back to her.  
  
“I need to get this little one home, before his mother starts to worry. We should get together sometime. Talk some more.”  
  
“I would like that.”  
  
“It's good to see you Laura.”  
  
“You too Bill.”  
  
He tried to get Joseph to wave as he left, at her, and at the girl behind the counter. He just plucked at the buttons of his grandfather's uniform, ignoring the rest of the world. She waved back regardless, and Bill kept smiling.  
  
Maya would be stopping by soon, she would need to be home. Laura couldn't bring herself to go just yet, and stared down into the dregs of her tea.  
  
He had looked good. Older, certainly, they all were, but good. Joseph was certain to be spoiled endlessly by his grandfather. Coming down to the surface would bring him closer to the crew that had settled; and he would no doubt take their children into his care as well. He would need something to take care of without _Galactica_.  
  
Laura took a deep breath and it caught in her throat, making her realize she had started crying. She brought up a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to wipe at her tears without making it noticeable. She pushed her cup away and stood, blindly reaching for her coat. She only remembered her bag when she accidentally kicked it while stepping around the table. Laura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pull herself together before she knocked over a table.  
  
After buttoning her coat, she reached down for her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she offered the girl at the counter a smile before heading outside. The cold made her eyes hurt and she ducked her head.  
  
She almost got run over by a cyclist crossing the road to get to her building, and his curses followed her to the door. The unprecedented tears stopped by the time she was inside. She shuddered even in the relative warmth, and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The walk back had already made her tired, and each step seemed higher than when she had left. Clutching the strap of her bag until her knuckles turned white, she started up. She paused at the landing of the second floor, propping herself up in the corner and breathing as deep as she could.  
  
When Laura reached her floor she glowered down the hall at her door. Leaning against the wall, she rummaged in her bag for her key, not wanting to stand without support in front of her door to look for it. One of her neighbor's opened their door and she pushed herself forward quickly, not wanting to get caught having to hold herself up. She offered them a quick hi and a wave when she passed by and they returned it, but barely offered a glance.  
  
Her hand shook as she brought it to the lock, and she squeezed her key tighter to make it stop. She'd been having a good day.  
  
She dropped her bag just inside the door and leaned back against it once the task was finished. Her coat felt heavy and she slowly started unbuttoning it. It would be too cold in her apartment without another layer, so she shuffled towards her bedroom to get another sweater and dropped her coat in the hall.  
  
Maya would chide her for leaving things laying around. She would also pick it up for her.  
  
Hunching over despite her extra layer, she moved into the kitchen to get the stove going. Matches went out to her shaking fingers, but after much cursing she finally got the fire started. After dragging a chair over, she settled as close to the flames as she dared, praying she wouldn't fall asleep before Maya showed up. The last thing she wanted was the young woman hovering over her the entire day after finding her asleep on the floor. She had fallen out of enough chairs to know that her body didn't accept them once she was unconscious.  
  
She pulled herself a little closer to the fire, deciding against a blanket as it would only make her fall asleep, regardless of her original intentions. Her toes hurt, becoming too hot, but she ignored the feeling, the rest of her managing just the right temperature.  
  
She pulled hands into her sleeves to help keep them warm, and slowly let her eyes drift shut.  
  
“Laura?”  
  
She jerked her head up from where it had nodded down towards her chest, blinking rapidly. “Door's open.”  
  
She barely heard the hinges before a loud, “Laur-uh!” was thrown in her direction.  
  
“Isis.” Still shaking away her sleep, she had barely managed to turn in her chair before the child had attached herself to her leg. “Hello.”  
  
“What are you up to?” Maya stepped into view with a tiny frown, accompanied by a crease between her eyebrows.  
  
“Staying warm.” Laura put her hand on Isis's back, the closest thing she could manage to a hug given their current position.  
  
“As long as you don’t mind a little company.”  
  
“Of course not.” She put her fingers through Isis’s hair, and the girl rested her cheek on her knee and stared up at her. “Do you want up?” She shook her head.  
  
“She’s been like that all day. I haven’t been able to figure out why. She was really happy to come here. Is that your coat?”  
  
Laura smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“Am I going to have to start coming by and picking up after you?”  
  
“Only if you want to.”  
  
“I’ll pass.”  
  
From the sound of her voice, she had decided to pick up her coat and put it in her room regardless.  
  
“Everything is where you left it last night.” She raised her voice to help carry it down the hall, and it cracked before becoming too loud. When Laura coughed, she could feel Isis clutch her leg tighter.  
  
“Now you’re trying to get rid of me?”  
  
“No.” She brought a hand back down to the child’s back, trying to soothe her. “But from what I remember, you have someone you want to meet today.”  
  
Laura turned her head in time to see Maya appear from the hall, eyes locked on the floor and a smile across her lips.  
  
“So I was right.”  
  
“Who told you?” She moved into the kitchen area and refused to look her in the eye.  
  
“I have spies everywhere.”  
  
Isis giggled.  
  
“Of course you do. It was Tory wasn’t it?”  
  
“Yes.” She winked down at Isis.  
  
“I’ll have to have a chat with her.”  
  
“I’m sure she thought you already told me. Why didn’t you?” Dislodging Isis from her leg, she slowly stood.  
  
“I was going to.”  
  
“Laur-uh!”  
  
“Sorry honey, I can’t pick you up right now.” She could feel Maya’s eyes jump to her, concerned. “I have to help your mom get some things together.” Hopefully her hands were willing to go above her head.  
  
“I’ve got it.”  
  
“You picked up my coat, it’s the least I could do.”  
  
Maya fixed her with her best disapproving mother stare. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your bag on the ground either.”  
  
“You sure you don’t want to become my housekeeper?” She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.  
  
“I have enough picking up to do after the little one.”  
  
“Have you tried a room full of them?” Laura turned her focus back to Isis, who had followed her to the counter and still stared up at her.  
  
“Yes, and as I recall, Tory and I do most of the picking up.”  
  
“Papers don’t grade themselves.” She held out her hand and the child took it carefully, suddenly acting shy.  
  
“Excuses, excuses.”  
  
Laura rolled her eyes. “Have you got everything?”  
  
“Yes, you sure you don’t want to keep any?”  
  
“I’ll be fine. Go. Go have your date.”  
  
“It’s not a date.. it’s a.. meeting.” She carefully stacked her packages, carrying them under one arm.  
  
“A meeting, then. Go have your meeting, go smile at whoever it is.” Laura moved towards the door, looking over her shoulder at Maya. “Yes, just like that.”  
  
The younger woman laughed, shaking her head. “You’re terrible.”  
  
Laura held out Isis’s hand to her mother, and it took her nod to convince the child to take it.  
  
“Not always. Have a good time.” She reached around the pair to open the door, and Maya flashed a grateful smile.  
  
“I will.”  
  
“You have someone to watch Isis?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then have a really good time.”  
  
Maya turned to face her in the doorway, back to shaking her head. “Ms. Laura Roslin, just what are you saying?”  
  
“Nothing you aren’t thinking.”  
  
“Fair enough. Think you can say bye Isis?”  
  
“Bye-bye.”  
  
Maya had half turned away before she realized what her daughter had said. Her eyes widened in surprise and slowly moved up to meet Laura's. She just smiled back at her.  
  
“Goodbye Isis.” She gave the child a small wave and received one in turn.  
  
“Well.” Maya shook her head, trying to clear away the shock on her face. “Knew we could get her to say it eventually. See you tomorrow?”  
  
Laura kept smiling, offering a small nod in return.  
  
She kept her door open until they disappeared down the hall. She didn't bother locking up after she closed it. Pulling her arms tight over her chest, she moved for the cupboard to get out the wireless. She felt like listening to some music.  
  
There was so much life budding on this planet. They would make it without her.


End file.
